User blog:Darkchaos2795/What is PPGmac?
'' The Powerpuff Girls'' (also known by its hashtag name PPGmac) is a non-profit fanmade reboot of the original Powerpuff Girls series created by Craig McCracken. It's an answer to the negative reception of the 2016 reboot of the franchise, in which it's designed to return to the franchise's original roots while still being its own separate series. It was first created as a Tumblr page made by Mac the Writer, and after the generally positive response from fans of the franchise, it spread to DeviantArt, Twitter, Facebook, and in The Powerpuff Girls Wiki. The first entry's title has officially been revealed in September 13th, 2016. It became known as The Powerpuff Girls: Signals in the Sky. The name is based on the song Signal in the Sky (Let's Go) by The Apples in Stereo. Plot Synopsis First Entry - Signals in the Sky The City of Townsville is now an uninhabitable city because of its escalating crime rate. As the civilians lost all hope, one man named Professor Utonium wanted to create the Perfect Little Girl to lighten up the city. However, his and the city's fate changed forever when he accidentally added the ingredient for supersoldiers to the concoction: Chemical X. Second Entry - Beauty and the Boys Mojo Jojo, after many defeats by the Girls, decided to fight fire with fire. Stealing the ingredients Snips, Snails, Puppy Dog’s Tail and Chemical X from the Professor, he created the Rowdyruff Boys, named Brick, Boomer, and Butch. After they rebelled against him, the Girls had to stop the Boys from causing carnage to Townsville, while Mojo found another way to replicate the Girls. Third Entry - Keys to the World As the Girls lived a normal life, trouble ensued when HIM brought chaos into Townsville. In need to stop the powerful demon, the Powerpuff Girls flew to Kaiju Isle, the only remains of Atlantis, to collect the seven Keys to the World. Meanwhile, Mojo followed them with his own Girls, and the Rowdyruff Boys strikes back with vengeance. TV Series on swim - Angels of Another Day Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup are a trio of crime-fighting superpowered children. With the help of the Professor, the Mayor, Ms. Bellum, the Commissioner and the Rowdyruff Boys, the sisterly trio known as the Powerpuff Girls protects Townsville from supervillains like Mojo Jojo, HIM, Princess Morbucks, the Powerpunk Girls, and many more threats! Characters First Entry - Signals in the Sky Protagonists *Blossom (Voiced by Catherine Cavadini) *Bubbles (Voiced by Tara Strong) *Buttercup (Voiced by E.G. Daily) Deuteragonist *Professor Utonium (Voiced by Tom Kane) Tritagonist *Sergeant Ballistic (Voiced by Mark Hamill) Main Antagonist *Mojo Jojo (Voiced by Roger L. Jackson) Major Antagonists *Fuzzy Lumpkins (Voiced by Jim Cummings) *The Gangreen Gang **Ace Copular (Voiced by Josh Keaton) **Sanford "Snake" Ingleberry (Voiced by Jason Griffith) **William "Big Billy" Williams (Voiced by Jeff Bennett) **Grubber J. Gribberish (Voiced by Frank Welker) **"Little" Arturo de la Guerra (Voiced by Carlos Alazraqui) Supporting Casts *Ms. Keane (Voiced by Jennifer Hale) *The Mayor of Townsville (Voiced by Tom Kenny) *Ms. Bellum (Voiced by Jennifer Martin) *Mr. Barbera (Voiced by Maurice LaMarche) *Mr. Stanley (Voiced by Rob Paulsen) *The Narrator (Voiced by Tom Kenny) *Robin Snyder (Voiced by Julie Nathanson) *Mitch Mitchelson (Voiced by Kate Higgins) *Dexter Romanov (Voiced by Candi Milo) Second Entry - Beauty and the Boys Protagonists *Blossom (Voiced by Catherine Cavadini) *Bubbles (Voiced by Tara Strong) *Buttercup (Voiced by E.G. Daily) Deuteragonists *Professor Utonium (Voiced by Tom Kane) *Ms. Keane (Voiced by Jennifer Hale) Main Antagonists *The Rowdyruff Boys **Brick (Voiced by James Arnold Taylor) **Boomer (Voiced by Mikey Kelly) **Butch (Voiced by Nolan North) Major Antagonists *Mojo Jojo (Voiced by Roger L. Jackson) *Dick Hardly (Voiced by Jeff Bennett) *The Powerpuffs X-Treme Supporting Casts *Sergeant Ballistic (Voiced by Mark Hamill) *The Mayor of Townsville (Voiced by Tom Kenny) *Ms. Bellum (Voiced by Jennifer Martin) *Commissioner Tartakovsky (Voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson) *Mr. Barbera (Voiced by Maurice LaMarche) *The Narrator (Voiced by Tom Kenny) *Robin Snyder (Voiced by Julie Nathanson) *Mitch Mitchelson (Voiced by Kate Higgins) *Dexter Romanov (Voiced by Candi Milo) *Deedee Romanov (Voiced by Allison Moore) Third Entry - Keys to the World Protagonists *Blossom (Voiced by Catherine Cavadini) *Bubbles (Voiced by Tara Strong) *Buttercup (Voiced by E.G. Daily) Deuteragonists *Professor Utonium (Voiced by Tom Kane) *Dynamo (Voiced by Catherine Cavadini, Tara Strong and E.G. Daily) Tritagonists *The Mayor of Townsville (Voiced by Tom Kenny) *Ms. Bellum (Voiced by Jennifer Martin) Main Antagonist *HIM (Voiced by Tom Kane) Major Antagonists *The Rowdyruff Boys **Brick (Voiced by James Arnold Taylor) **Boomer (Voiced by Mikey Kelly) **Butch (Voiced by Nolan North) *Mojo Jojo (Voiced by Roger L. Jackson) *The Powerpunk Girls **Berserk (Voiced by Amanda Leighton) **Brat (Voiced by Kristen Li) **Brute (Voiced by Natalie Palamides) Supporting Casts *Ms. Keane (Voiced by Jennifer Hale) *Commissioner Tartakovsky (Voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson) *Mr. Barbera (Voiced by Maurice LaMarche) *The Narrator (Voiced by Tom Kenny) *Robin Snyder (Voiced by Julie Nathanson) *Mitch Mitchelson (Voiced by Kate Higgins) *Dexter Romanov (Voiced by Candi Milo) *The Gangreen Gang **Ace Copular (Voiced by Josh Keaton) **Sanford "Snake" Ingleberry (Voiced by Jason Griffith) **William "Big Billy" Williams (Voiced by Jeff Bennett) **Grubber J. Gribberish (Voiced by Frank Welker) **"Little" Arturo de la Guerra (Voiced by Carlos Alazraqui) *Deedee Romanov (Voiced by Allison Moore) The Animated Series - Angels of Another Day Protagonists *Blossom (Voiced by Catherine Cavadini) *Bubbles (Voiced by Tara Strong) *Buttercup (Voiced by E.G. Daily) Deuteragonists *Professor Utonium (Voiced by Tom Kane) *The Rowdyruff Boys **Brick (Voiced by James Arnold Taylor) **Boomer (Voiced by Mikey Kelly) **Butch (Voiced by Nolan North) Tritagonists *The Mayor of Townsville (Voiced by Tom Kenny) *Ms. Bellum (Voiced by Jennifer Martin) *Ms. Keane (Voiced by Jennifer Hale) *Commissioner Tartakovsky (Voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson) Major Antagonists *Mojo Jojo (Voiced by Roger L. Jackson) *HIM (Voiced by Tom Kane) *Fuzzy Lumpkins (Voiced by Jim Cummings) *Princess Morbucks (Voiced by Lani Minella) *The Gangreen Gang **Ace Copular (Voiced by Josh Keaton) **Sanford "Snake" Ingleberry (Voiced by Jason Griffith) **William "Big Billy" Williams (Voiced by Jeff Bennett) **Grubber J. Gribberish (Voiced by Frank Welker) **"Little" Arturo de la Guerra (Voiced by Carlos Alazraqui) *The Powerpunk Girls **Berserk (Voiced by Amanda Leighton) **Brat (Voiced by Kristen Li) **Brute (Voiced by Natalie Palamides) *Sedusa (Voiced by Jen Taylor) *The Amoeba Boys (Voiced by Chuck McCann) *Packrat (Voiced by Jason Griffith) *Mandark (Voiced by Eddie Deezen) Arc Villains *White Fang / Oprah Tartakovsky (Voiced by Cree Summer) *The Mysterious Shade-O (Voiced by Jeff Bennett) *The Gargoyle (Voiced by Keith David) *Aku (Voice yet to be picked) Minor Antagonists *The Boogie Man (Voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson) *Dick Hardly (Voiced by Jeff Bennett) *Femme Fatale (Voiced by Grey DeLisle) *Macho Man (Voiced by Kevin Conroy) *Roach Coach (Voiced by Kevin Conroy) *The Cat (Voiced by Mark Hamill) *Abracadaver/Al Lusion (Voiced by Ron Perlman) *Mecha-Rex (Voiced by Frank Welker) *Bullet Beast (Voiced by Dee Bradley Baker) *Quackor (Voiced by Frank Welker) Supporting Characters (Mostly Background Characters) *Robin Snyder (Voiced by Julie Nathanson) *Mitch Mitchelson (Voiced by Kate Higgins) *Dexter Romanov (Voiced by Candi Milo) *Talking Dog (Voiced by Tom Kane) *Mr. Barbera (Voiced by Maurice LaMarche) *Rainbow the Clown (Voiced by Tom Kenny) *Pablo Romano / Townsville Bank Manager (Voiced by Frank Welker) *Deedee Romanov (Voiced by Allison Moore) *Harvey Birdman (Voiced by Gary Cole) *Major Glory (Voiced by Rob Paulsen) *Valhallen (Voiced by Tom Kenny) *The Infraggable Krunk (Voiced by Frank Welker) *Monkey (Voiced by Frank Welker) *Hanna Beans / Coco Café Cashier (Voiced by Jennifer Hale) *Adrian and Rebecca Schmockfest (Voiced by Jeff Bennett and Lani Minella, respectively) *Terence and Trevor Fishburns (Voiced by Keith David and Kevin Michael Richardson, respectively) *TV Puppet Pals **Rich (Voiced by Rob Paulsen) **Clem (Voiced by Tom Kenny) *Craig McCracken (Voiced by himself) Gallery Redesigned Characters BlossomPPGmac.png|Blossom Utonium BubblesPPGmac.png|Bubbles Utonium ButtercupPPGmac.png|Buttercup Utonium ProfessorUtoniumPPGmac.png|Professor Drake Utonium Miss Keane.png|Ms. Marge Keane 08 Sergeant Ballistic.png|Sergeant Carleton Ballistic Mayor of Townsville.png|The Mayor of Townsville 09 Ms Bellum.png|Ms. Sara Bellum Dexter.png|Dexter Romanov PPGmacBrick.png|Brick Jojo PPGmacBoomer.png|Boomer Jojo PPGmacButch.png|Butch Jojo MojoJojoPPGmac.png|Mojo Jojo HIM PPGmac.png|HIM Fuzzy Lumpkins.png|Fuzzy Lumpkins Princess Morbucks.png|Princess Morbucks Berserk PPGmac.png|Berserk Jojo Brat PPGmac.png|Brat Jojo Brute PPGmac.png|Brute Jojo AcePPGmac.png|Ace Copular SnakePPGmac.png|Sanford "Snake" Ingleberry Big Billy.png|William W. "Big Billy" Williams GrubberPPGmac.png|Grubber J. Grubberish Lil Arturo.png|"Little" Arturo de la Guerra Amoeba Boys.png|The Amoeba Boys Artwork wantedposter_mojojojo.png|Townsville's Most Wanted - Mojo Jojo wantedposter_fuzzylumpkins.png|Townsville's Most Wanted - Fuzzy Lumpkins wantedposter_rowdyruffboys.png|Townsville's Most Wanted - The Rowdyruff Boys PPGmac v OG 1.png PPGmac v OG 2.png PPGmac v OG 3.png Wantedposter mojojojo2 (watermarked).png wantedposter_fuzzylumpkins2 (watermarked).png wantedposter_rowdyruffboys2 (watermarked).png Blossom v Brick (watermarked).png|Blossom vs. Brick ppg_redesign_by_mudsaw-dant2sl.png|by MudSaw __prize___before_bedtime_by_nyanicornyay-dapwdsk.png|by NyanicornYAY Ppg redesign cmsn by hezuneutral-dat2xen.png|by HezuNeutral|link=http://hezuneutral.deviantart.com/art/PPG-redesign-CMSN-653507231 Art trade cornerd by addchemicalx-dat073t.png|Cornered - by AddChemicalX|link=http://addchemicalx.deviantart.com/art/Art-trade-Cornerd-653379833 Blossom and Brick (watermarked).png|"I hate you." "I know." pc__boomubbles_by_puffy_ppg_artist-dawgtt1.png|by Puffy-PPG-Artist|link=http://puffy-ppg-artist.deviantart.com/art/PC-Boomubbles-659194597 Bubbles and Boomer (watermarked).png|Tolerable Love ppgmac___buttercup__butch_by_yanderesweet-dawngba.jpg|by Yanderesweet|link=http://yanderesweet.deviantart.com/art/PPGMac-Buttercup-Butch-659503702 Action Pose 4 (watermarked).png yahoo__ppgmac__request__by_therandomcat88-daxn18i.jpg|Yahoo! - by TheRandomCat88|link=http://therandomcat88.deviantart.com/art/Yahoo-PPGmac-request-661163778 Concept Arts PPGmac The Utonium House Concept Art.png|The Utonium House The Powerpuff Hotline Concept Art.png|The Powerpuff Hotline Soundtrack (Signals in the Sky) Vocal Tracks #''Cure for the Itch'' by Linkin Park #''Cosmic Castaway'' by Electrasy #''It’s My Turn to Fly'' by The Urge #''That's What You Get'' by Paramore #''I Want to Conquer the World'' by Bad Religion #''Rock Show'' by Halestorm #''Hit or Miss'' by New Found Glory #''Wake Me Up When September Ends'' by Green Day #''Defy You'' by The Offspring #''Let’s Kick it Up'' by Paul Gordon #''Over My Head by Lit #''Sweetness by Jimmy Eat World #''Novocaine'' by Fit For Rivals #''Higher'' by Creed #''Powerpunk Girls'' by Bis #''Not Quite Paradise'' by Bliss 66 Example (Higher by Creed) Scores by Philip Glass and Marco Beltrami (from Fantasic Four (2015)) Trailer Music - Celestial Motion by Twelve Titans Music Noteable Inspirations Powerpuff Girls related ''The Whoopass Girls in a Sticky Situation! This initial version of the ''Powerpuff Girls is one of the bigger inspiration to my take on a Powerpuff Girls reboot, aside from the original series that ran from 1998 to 2005. First, you might have noticed that my redesigns of the Girls look notably longer. It’s intentional, since their longer body are inspired by the Whoopass Girls’ designs. Another thing to add about the inspiration from Whoopass Stew is the use of minor curse words in my reboot. Yes, I’m going for that. Since The Powerpuff Girls were initially called The Whoopass Girls, I felt that having some occasional minor curse words said by the characters, mainly Buttercup, Sergeant Ballistic, Mojo Jojo and Ace Copular, would be fitting for a more darker take on the franchise. I’m sort-of going for a PG-13 rating, seeing how The Powerpuff Girls is already pretty brutal in terms of violence. The redesigns of the Gangreen Gang, most noteably Snake and Lil' Arturo, were inspired by their initial appearance in Whoopass Stew. Snake's colour schemes were changed to resemble his Whoopass Stew counterpart, and Lil Arturo's eye was revamped and he now has two zeroes on his shirt. ''What a Cartoon!'' Pilot Episodes The humour of Meat Fuzzy Lumpkins and Crime 101, alongside some of the character designs (specifically, Packrat and the Amoeba Boys), are a big inspiration for PPGmac. The more "zany-er" and "three-dimensional" approach was also inspired by these two What a Cartoon! shorts. Other Films and Shows ''The Iron Giant'' '' The Iron Giant, an animated cult film directed by Brad Bird (''The Incredibles, Mission: Impossible - Ghost Protocol), is perhaps the biggest outside source of inspiration for PPGmac. The Powerpuff Girls, being three little children with incredible superpowers, take noteable inspiration to DC Comic superhero Superman, who the Girls have similar powers to him. The use of Superman as a metaphor to choosing one's identity is inspired by The Iron Giant, where Hogarth showed the Giant a comic book of Superman and told him how similar he is to Superman. The design of Sergeant Ballistic is similar to the design of General Rogard. Max Fleischer's Superman Alongside The Iron Giant, the 1940s Superman cartoon (by Max Fleischer)'' ''is another major source of inspiration to PPGmac. The art style of Superman is an inspiration to the art style of the City of Townsville. Whereas the original show's design of Townsville is a lot more flat, the design of Townsville from PPGmac is more three-dimensional, yet they both keep the dynamic aspects of the city. Also, the Superman comic books that Blossom reads, alongside the broken VHS of Superman bears striking resemblance to both Max Fleischer's Superman and the Golden Age version of Superman. This decision was to give the Girls an inspiration to an optimistic and hopeful Superman, as oppose to a dark and bruting Superman established in Man of Steel and Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice. Cats Don't Dance The animation style and classic Cartoon Network humour of PPGmac draws inspiration from the underrated animated classic, Cats Don't Dance. Many character designs, namely background characters and other human characters, are inspired by the movie, alongside other Warner Bros. TV shows like Animaniacs. Real-Life People Commissioner Tartakovsky The commissioner of the Townsville Police Department (TVPD) is not only based on the commissioner seen in the episode Cop Out, but he's also named after legendary CN animator Genndy Tartakovsky. Mr. Barbera Mr. Ken Barbera is named after both Ken Spears and Joseph Barbera (a reference to how The Powerpuff Girls was once owned by Hanna-Barbera Productions) Category:Blog posts Category:The Powerpuff Girls